


Not Bluffing

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The sixth of my gift drabbles.majmunkaasked for "Snarry; paradigm shift, cheeky!Harry, calling a bluff." Happy belated birthday, my dear!





	Not Bluffing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majmunka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmunka/gifts).



> The sixth of my gift drabbles. **majmunka** asked for "Snarry; paradigm shift, cheeky!Harry, calling a bluff." Happy belated birthday, my dear!

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You think I wouldn't?" 

Severus looked at Potter, ready to wipe the smirk off his face.

But he wasn't smirking. He looked... sincere.

Potter slipped off the couch and onto his knees in front of him.

"You're serious?" Severus managed to get out, his mouth suddenly dry. 

"I've wanted you for ages." Potter half-shrugged. "Well?"

"Well, what?" 

Potter gestured toward Severus's lap. 

It was Severus's turn to smirk.

"If you want it, you have to ask for it."

Potter grinned wickedly. "May I suck your cock, Professor Snape?"

A wave of lust washed over him.

"You may."


End file.
